<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knock Knock by WarmLikeYourSmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134179">Knock Knock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmLikeYourSmile/pseuds/WarmLikeYourSmile'>WarmLikeYourSmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopefully comedy, I will probably add more tags, I'm bad at Humor, M/M, fluffy taegyu, frustrated soobin, pardon my grammar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmLikeYourSmile/pseuds/WarmLikeYourSmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sunday evening, Yeonjun is sitting on the back of his cousin’s car. Beomgyu insisted for them to get dinner from this particular food truck. </p><p>They did go, but then, Yeonjun had to pee.</p><p>or</p><p>Where Soobin suddenly had the courage to hit on Yeonjun in the middle of a weird situation, and wish he has more courage to do more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay the title is corny, forgive me. This is also my first fanfiction that I post here! Hahah, I wrote some fanfics in the past but it’s been so long it feels like I’m writing this for the first time hahaha. It’s probably sucks :”) , so please do give me feedbacks!!! It would be nice to know what I should improve from my writing. ALSO English is not my first language so pardon my shitty grammar :”). But anyway, this is based on a real event I had with my friend, lol. So, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Sunday evening, Yeonjun is sitting on the back of his cousin’s car. Beomgyu insisted for them to get dinner from this particular food truck.</p>
<p>“This place is so famous Hyung, I know I had to try it since my Insta explore keep on recommending this place to me.”, Beomgyu said as he makes a turn, entering a somewhat-seems-wealthy neighborhood, “I think it’s fate.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s how advertisement works right?” Yeonjun rolls his eyes at his cousin’s words. Although he had to admit, the food seems great when Beomgyu shows a photo of it to him. “Cut him some slacks Hyung. Besides, isn’t it great that we get to hang out? It’s been a while~” Taehyun, Beomgyu’s boyfriend chimes in. The latter smiles brightly to the support, “Yeah, you’ve been going on extra hours lately. I am saving you from a possible burnout.” The younger nods. Yeonjun mutters an alright and leans back to his seat. Beomgyu is right, he has been spending more time practicing on his department’s studio for his upcoming dance show. He loves performing, so it’s the excitement that pushes him to work harder, although it’s not a very important dance show Choi Yeonjun never half-ass any performance he made in his life. And it is also right that he’s been pretty stressed about the show, so maybe he owes his cousin a thank you for this.</p>
<p>Their car approaches an outdoor basketball court, the food truck is already packed. What’s funny is though, is a rare sight of a number of luxury cars parked near the food truck. It’s a wealthy neighborhood, Yeonjun assumes, judging by these luxury cars and all those beautiful houses they passed by earlier. </p>
<p>“I heard that this food truck’s regulars are the wealthy people around here, but I don’t expect to see a Porsche parked beside it,” Beomgyu said after they all got out of their car. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Taehyun asks, “Yeah! Look, Ozzy’s Patty. Don’t worry, I’ve checked the price, it’s not that bad.” Yeonjun follows behind the two, his eyes check the blinking neon sign on top of the food truck, Ozzy’s Patty. Just like what the younger had pointed.</p>
<p>There are ‘seats’ for the customers to dine in. It’s actually a red gingham patterned sheets placed here and there with a vase of sunflower on the center of it. It’s cute, like a little picnic. The place is somewhat cozy with all the buzz from people chatting and the sound of the food truck’s kitchen. It’s only half-past five, not that late into the evening, so the orange-pink-ish sky completed the mood.</p>
<p>“This is nice~,” Taehyun said suddenly after they got in line to order food. He wraps his arms on Beomgyu’s left arm, he then clings, resting his head on the latter’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ew couple” Yeonjun makes a disgusted face. Beomgyu sticks his tongue out, “Well maybe you won’t suffer if you’re not miserably single.” The older widens his eyes at the remark, “I’m not miserably single excuse ME?” his voice gradually raises. The two chuckles, “Yeah yeah, you’re not miserably single, just a bit of hopeless romantic.” That one earned Beomgyu a pinch on his side tummy. Taehyun only laughs at his boyfriend and his cousin’s bicker.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They’ve been waiting for 10 minutes, and Yeonjun suddenly wants to pee. “Uh… guys, I want to pee.” He whines. Beomgyu then points at a shrub, “There.” Yeonjun hits his shoulder -almost- violently, “What am I, a dog?”</p>
<p>“Ough Hyung! That’s abuse!” Beomgyu dramatically holds to his shoulder, “Yeah animal abuse.” Yeonjun mocks, emphasizing the word animal. The line moves, it’s almost their turn to order and Yeonjun feel like he could pee his pants. His eyes wander, somehow hoping a magic portable toilet will appear suddenly.</p>
<p>“Let’s just knock on someone’s house.”</p>
<p>“What??” Both Beomgyu and Taehyun shocked at how fast Yeonjun’s head turns, “Well that’s not a bad idea tho.” Beomgyu shrugs, “Come on Hyung, I’ll go with you. Beomgyu, you can wait here and order.” Taehyun detaches himself from his boyfriend and drags Yeonjun away, “Hey! I didn’t say yes!” the older protests, “Unless you want to pee in the shrub Hyung, I think knocking someone’s door is a better idea.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They ended up knocking on a chic-looking house, something that you would see on a cover of a real estate magazine. Yeonjun is red in the face, up to his ears, but he’s somewhat thankful for the younger. Maybe if Taehyun didn’t drag him here he would probably pee on a shrub.</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone will open it Tae…” Yeonjun said worriedly, he’s been anxiously moving left and right, tapping his foot continuously, desperately holding his pee, “Shush Hyung, I think someone is coming-”</p>
<p>The door opens, revealing a confused handsome boy. He’s tall, taller than Yeonjun. His eyes are wide, framed by a beautiful set of eyelashes. His nose, there, incredible, perfect. There’s a shadow on his cheeks, indicating deep dimples. And his lips, wow. How can someone’s lips look like that? Plump, healthy pink, and curved slightly making it looks like the boy is just always so ready to smile. Yeonjun shudders, don’t know if it’s the pee or it’s this house owner’s beauty. Also, did he really just marvel over someone’s beauty in the middle of a pee crisis??</p>
<p>“Uh- Yes?”, “We’re wondering if we can borrow your toilet, my friend here needs to pee.” Yeonjun feels like slamming his face to the nearest wall, why does he feel like he’s with his mom?? The boy looks at him for a while, almost like examining Yeonjun, but noticing how anxious Yeonjun is, he opens the door wider. “Oh yes come, the toilet is… inside.” Yeonjun is now doing his small jogging, his pee is threatening to come out, “Just go straight then turn left.” The boy said once they’re inside. Yeonjun dashed immediately, leaving the confused boy and embarrassed Taehyun.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Yeonjun managed to pee in time, he let out a long exhale. The gear on his brain turning busily, replaying the previous event in his head. The moment he first sees the owner of his house, and when the boy ‘examines’ him. </p>
<p>‘Oh my god… I probably come off as rude, am I? Or is it the way I look…?’ the reality struck him. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. He just finished peeing in some stranger’s house, a rich stranger if you may. Of course, the boy will ‘examine’ him, but it’s not like Yeonjun is here to rob something.</p>
<p>‘Well, I look cute today.’ He said to himself. He raises his hand to touch his pink hair. But then it came to his realization, although he looks cute, this is not what you’d expect to find around a wealthy neighborhood. A pink haired boy with an oversized cardigan and cropped tee, just above the hemline of his ripped jeans. Short enough to show a bit of his abs when he moves around. He kinda looks like a bum.</p>
<p>‘No, it’s not my looks, I’m cute. I LOOK cute, this is not what a beggar would wear, or a robber. This is style, yeah, Kylie Jenner wears something like this right?’ He shakes the worry away from his head. He grabs a lip balm from his jeans pocket, applied it on his lips, smiles to himself in the mirror then walks out from the bathroom.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“That took you forever.” Taehyun gets up from the sofa at the sight of Yeonjun. The said person just grins cheekily at the younger, “Better?”, he nods. Yeonjun could feel a stare burning on his back, he then turns to face the boy, “Oh, yes. Thank you very much for the bathroom.” He smiles politely. The boy startled at Yeonjun’s words, “Eh- uh yeah… You’re welcome.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “We’ll be going now then.” Taehyun said. He half-bows towards the boy politely, which he returns with a nod.</p>
<p>Yeonjun is leading the way outside from the house, Taehyun trailing behind him when suddenly,</p>
<p>“Wait! Can I get your Insta?”</p>
<p>Taehyun turns around, “Who, me? I’m sorry but I have a boyfriend…” he points to himself. The boy shakes his head as he holds in a smile, “No, not you. Him.” The boy looks at Yeonjun, who is now staring at the boy with his eyebrows raised, “Me?” He shifts his eyes to Taehyun, who seems flustered but amused. “Eh… alright, but I left my phone in the car…” The boy gives him his phone, “Here, I’ll follow you first.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“What took you so long, seriously???” Beomgyu is visibly upset, his eyebrows furrowed, “Oh, sorry babe. Your cousin just got hit by a rich boy we met, he’s the owner of the house that we peed in.” Taehyun takes a seat beside Beomgyu, who is already sitting on one of the gingham sheets, surrounded by food.</p>
<p>“That sounds wrong…” Taehyun mumbled to himself, “We went to his house to borrow his toilet”, “Really? Wow, what is this, a Netflix series?” Yeonjun hit Beomgyu’s arm, gently this time, “We just exchanged Insta, that’s all.” But the older’s face is blushed, “I can’t help it, I’m cute, people are attracted to me naturally.” He shrugs cockily, “Oh shut up hyung you look like a beggar today.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes. Yeonjun hits him again, harder this time.</p>
<p>Thankfully Taehyun stops the two from fighting and made them start eating instead, “Wow this is good.” Yeonjun nods in approval, he’s munching on a burger. It has this sweet taste from what he thinks is a yakiniku sauce, and instead of a patty, this one has a sliced beef. It also has caramelized onions, lettuce and tomatoes, and surprisingly, kimchi, “How much is this?”, “six bucks,” Beomgyu answered with a full mouth, “Really?? That’s amazing.” Yeonjun looks at the food in his hands, “There are other more expensive stuff, but most of them costs around this much.” Beomgyu said. Each of them tried each other’s food, Taehyun got a burrito with mac and cheese and spicy beef, and Beomgyu got the truck’s specialty burger, it’s a mozzarella stuffed patty with onion rings and a bunch of veggies.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I met Kai when you guys went to pee.”</p>
<p>“Kai? Huening Kai? Our childhood friend?” Yeonjun stops himself from munching, “Yeah, he lives around here apparently.”, “Oh yeah? We should’ve met him on our way here then…” </p>
<p>Beomgyu shakes his head as he takes a sip of his coke, “Nope, he drives a car here. You probably would if he walks tho.”, “Why would he drives here if he lives nearby?”, Beomgyu shrugs at the question, “Dunno, rich people are like that.” </p>
<p>Yeonjun nibbles on his straw, thinking about Huening Kai. They were kids when they met, he must’ve looked different now. Kai was cute and innocent, walking around like he did not have any problem at all in life. He’s a literal sunshine. But now? </p>
<p>“How does he look like?” Yeonjun asks, “Tall,” Beomgyu crumples the wrapper of his burger to a ball, “more handsome, but surprisingly still looks like a baby like he was.” He smiles, “I told him I was here with you, but you went to pee. He said that we should meet sometimes, and we exchanged kakao.” Yeonjun nods, he crumples his wrapper too. They then start cleaning up. </p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, who is this boy that hits you up?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hhahahahah this came later than I expected, I was about to divide this chapter into few smaller chapters so I could update frequently, but nah. It's short already, I don't want it to be shorter.</p><p>ANYGAYS!!! I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSE AHHHH. Although I got no comment yet BUT when I see that there are already 100 hits for this already I am going uwu. It made me so excited :") because at first I intended this to be just.. a fun writing for me hehe because I had this idea and i'm bored and I had nothing to do since i'm on a break. So this happens. Didn't expect people to actually read it, and some even left kudos and bookmarks!!! AHHHHH :") THANK YOU! hehehe~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Choi Soobin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is the name of the cute boy. Yeonjun finds himself scrolling through his Instagram the entire evening after he reaches his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Tyun :</p><p>So? How’s the cute boi</p><p> </p><p>Me :</p><p>The cute boy is fine~</p><p> </p><p>Tyun :</p><p>Did you two talk?</p><p> </p><p>Me :</p><p>Heh??</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>Tyun :</p><p>Aren’t you supposed to be like</p><p>Idk</p><p>DM each other or something</p><p> </p><p>Me :</p><p>Well? I don’t want to be the first one to hit him up</p><p> </p><p>Tyun :</p><p>Technically? He’s the one who hit you up first hyung</p><p>He *already* hit you up</p><p>So you should just</p><p>DM</p><p> </p><p>Me:</p><p>You got the point there</p><p> </p><p>Tyun:</p><p>So?</p><p> </p><p>Me :</p><p>let's put that aside first, I got a bigger problem</p><p> </p><p>Tyun :</p><p>??</p><p> </p><p>Me:</p><p>My lip balm :( :( :( :(</p><p>I can’t find it anywhere</p><p> </p><p>Tyun :</p><p>Did you leave it in the car? Or the food truck?</p><p> </p><p>Me :</p><p>The car? Maybe</p><p>But the food truck no</p><p>We cleaned up together right</p><p> </p><p>Tyun:</p><p>…</p><p>On the cute boy’s toilet?</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hits his head with his phone, Taehyun is right! He reapplied his lip balm on the toilet. He probably left it there. He sighs, now what.</p><p> </p><p>Me:</p><p>Wait..</p><p>You’re right</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a lip balm Choi Yeonjun…” he mumbles to himself. ‘But it’s my favorite!’</p><p> </p><p>Tyun:</p><p>More reason to talk to him then???</p><p> </p><p>Me:</p><p>But it’s embarrassing</p><p>I came to his house only to pee</p><p>Now my clumsy ass left my lip balm too?</p><p>Didn’t it made me look like</p><p>What</p><p>Obsessed</p><p> </p><p>Tyun:</p><p>More like desperate but yeah</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s phone vibrates, but it’s a notification from another app</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Choi Soobin sent you a picture*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This yours?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me:</p><p>Lol</p><p>He dmed me</p><p>I guess I’m not the one who’s desperate here</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“I sound desperate, aren’t I?” Soobin sighs dramatically. He’s draped on his bed, Huening Kai, his cousin, sitting on his chair, playing with his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do tho?” the younger asks. Soobin sit straight, “Well, I asked for his Insta when I met him, then I found his lip balm on the toilet, well, I assume it’s his lip balm because I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone in this house with it.” He scrolls on his phone, anxiously waiting for the cute boy to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s desperate, that’s actually helpful.” Huening Kai nods reassuringly, “Yeah you’re right… but he hasn’t replied.” Soobin sighs.</p><p> </p><p>But then he suddenly hits the pillow he’s been holding to his face, “Hyung wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! What if he thinks I’m rude because I <em>assumed </em>he uses lip balm???” his eyes widen even more, “What if he grossed out by me suddenly hitting on him? What if he’s not even gay???”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung you’re being dramatic.” Kai rolls his eyes, “And I think? No straight male will ever wear crop tops in broad daylight nowadays. Unless they’re Harry Styles or something.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yesss! Oh my god thank you I thought I had lost it :((</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nevermind, he replied.” Soobin grins happily as he quickly types a reply. Kai rolls his eyes again, muttering a ‘teenager these days’ under his breath then climbs to Soobin’s bed and sits next to him, “Yeonjun?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You know him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soobin:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, it’s great that I found it then, you want it back?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think so? Go to his profile page.” Soobin quickly clicks Yeonjun’s profile after he sent his dm.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! It’s Yeonjun Hyung!” Kai squealed. Soobin looks at the younger, confused, “You know him?”, “Yeah??? He’s my childhood friend. Oh my god, we should meet.” Kai fish his own phone from his hoodie pocket and start messaging someone, “Wait what???” Today is hella confusing for Soobin. First, he opened the door of his house for this stranger, who happened to be cute, then he impulsively asks for the cute stranger’s social media, and now the stranger is his cousin’s childhood friend? Wild. What a small world he lived in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I met his friend, well, my other childhood friend when I grab dinner on the food truck. I said we should hang out sometimes and this sounds like a perfect reason why we should hang out!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is a shy boy. Well, he’s not THAT shy, he’s just not the social butterfly type like Huening Kai. He definitely is not the type to hit up someone on their first meeting. But when he met Yeonjun, somehow he feels like he needs to know the boy. Silly, he knows. Love makes you silly, but hey, it’s nice having someone to crush to on your dreadful college years. Soobin finds himself always on his phone, chatting (they moved to Kakao, the progress that makes Soobin proud) with Yeonjun about their day, and their apparently close circle.</p><p> </p><p>These days though, although their conversation started with common things they share, now they started to share thoughts. Much to Soobin’s amazement, Yeonjun is actually very wise and serious despite his sassy, playful image. And to be really honest, it’s hard to make good friends in college. People are focused on their own stuff; everybody seems like walking in a different direction. Yeonjun is nice, pretty, fun, yes, he would totally make a really great boyfriend, but he’s also a really good friend. Soobin is thankful for that.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the serious talks, he also learns a few trivial facts about Yeonjun through their daily chats, first is that Yeonjun did not go to the same college with him, they are also on different majors. Yeonjun on performing arts, him on business. Second, is that Yeonjun was a childhood friend of Huening Kai. He did learn it from Kai first, though. But he and Yeonjun still exchange stories about that, secretly laughing over Huening Kai’s childhood antics. The third is that Yeonjun is a fan of mint chocolate. Something that terrorized him because he <em>hates</em> mint chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, we shouldn’t go on ice cream dates then.” Soobin said one day over chat, “Oh so you do want to take me on a date huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is bold, and Soobin is struggling to keep up with his constant flirting. Was he always this bad at courting someone? Although Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind his constant flustered reply, Soobin still feels like he’s a total loser when he faces Yeonjun’s sassy ones.</p><p> </p><p>This is why they, well, he, never moved further than chats. They exchange pictures, sure, but they didn’t even do calls, let alone a video call. Soobin is a coward, and it frustrates him so much because he thinks that Yeonjun likes bold guys. Well, he is not.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe after we meet, I will have more courage.” He said to himself. His eyes shifted to Yeonjun Kakao’s profile picture, “See you on Sunday, Yeonjun Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so cute.” Yeonjun coos at his phone. He and Beomgyu are chilling in their dorm, with the younger laying his head on Yeonjun’s tummy.</p><p> </p><p>“Soobin?” Beomgyu tries to peek on Yeonjun’s phone, “Yeah, we’ve been chatting lately, and he’s always so flustered every time I flirt with him.” He chuckles, “Although I hope he’s bolder though. I want to video call him.” He pouts. Beomgyu lifts his head and looks at Yeonjun, “Well? You can always ask him first though.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun fiddles with his phone case, “I don’t know.” He sighs, “I don’t want to come off as obsessed.” He shakes his head, “Besides, it’s not like we’ve chatted for that long. It’s just been 6 days.”, “That’s almost a week,” Beomgyu said. Yeonjun rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but I think it’s okay… he probably wants to take it slow.” He said, his cheeks start to flush. Wow, did he just think about going out with Soobin? “Or maybe he just thinks this is just a casual friendship.” He shrugs, shooing away his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He did want to go out with Soobin. From their chats, he sounds like a fun person. It’s been a while since Yeonjun had a friend he could talk to. He did have few friends in his major and department, but someone who’s fun to hang out with? Most of his friends are just, study friends, and I’ll-eat-with-you-during-lunch friends. Yet Soobin been talking with him about a lot of things. Life, especially. Since they’re both in their senior year, they share the same concern. About work, about society, they even share their views on the latest news. Hell, they also even share memes with each other. Being a busy college student, it’s nice to have that someone with who you share that comradeship, and to Yeonjun, Soobin is that person.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, believe me, judging by the way how he always responding fast to your chat, and by how you two spend days chatting without break, I think this is more than just a casual friendship to him too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nods, “Yep, because that’s how Taehyun and I started our relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you guys met on orientation day, and spend days together. He practically depended on you on his first few days here.”, Beomgyu pauses for a while. He does help Taehyun a lot back then, and they do spend a lot of time together after a while before they finally make their relationship official, “Yeah? But still, we only chatted through Kakao at that time. We go on our first date around like, what, weeks after orientation day? And Hyung, there are many people who started out their relationship that way. It’s a common thing, maybe now you can finally end your sad single life.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hits his cousin with a pillow near him, “Beomgyu I swear to god I’m not sad being single!” the latter only laughs, “Yeah yeah, just bitter.” Beomgyu sticks out his tongue. He catches another pillow coming from Yeonjun and hugs it, “Hyung, tomorrow you’ll be meeting him, right? Hyukka invited us.”</p><p> </p><p>The older’s lips curled into a pout, “Oh yeah about that…”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun didn’t come??” That’s what Huening Kai first asked the couple when he arrived at the café they agreed to meet on, “Yeah, he needs to practice for his upcoming dance show.” Taehyun answered, his eyes locked on Soobin who tried to look unbothered, but his little pout over the news couldn’t go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Hyung, what a pity.” Huening Kai nudges Soobin with his elbow, on his lips bloomed a mischievous grin, “It’s alright, I had to return his lip balm to him though.” Soobin ignores his cousin, he reaches to his coat pocket and holds onto Yeonjun’s lip balm.</p><p> </p><p>“I can give it to him,” Beomgyu volunteers,</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Soobin responds almost immediately. The other three are looking at him, all of them holding a smile. Soobin bet his ears are red right now, not helping, “I- I want to give it to him myself.” Did he just stutter?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Beomgyu, you should let Soobin Hyung give the lip balm by himself.” Taehyun said, giving ambiguous smile to his boyfriend, “Yeah yeah, I know…” Beomgyu snickers. Soobin hopes the floor swallows him whole now.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin thought they will continue to tease him about Yeonjun, but they didn’t. Instead, they went to order drinks and chat. Huening Kai and Beomgyu click immediately, exchanging stories, Taehyun mostly just listens, but he fit in just right in the conversation. Soobin listens and laughs along, but he can’t really join the conversation since he’s only related to Kai. So, he reaches his phone and sent Yeonjun a message.</p><p><br/>Me:</p><p>You’re not here :(</p><p>He stares at the little 1 beside his chat, Yeonjun hasn’t read it yet. Then he went back on listening to the boys talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait but I’m unaware of your relationship, so, Soobin is your cousin, right?” Beomgyu points to the older, Huening Kai nods, “Yes, I actually stay at his house. My family is still in Hawaii.” Beomgyu smiles at that, “Wow what a small world we live in, and your cousin apparently hitting on my cousin?” Soobin blushed at his words, he opens his mouth to respond but Taehyun chimes in faster, “I think it must be fate.” The younger grins. Beomgyu grins back at his boyfriend, scrunching his nose a little, “Yeah, I can feel it in my gut that something is going to happen when I insist on us to go to Ozzy’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin glanced on his phone, his lock screen displayed a reply from Kakao talk.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes ago</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun :</p><p>The practice finished early! I’ll be there</p><p> </p><p>Then just now</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun:</p><p>I’m here</p><p> </p><p>With that the café bell rings, Soobin could hear his neck crack when he whips his head fast towards the door, it’s Yeonjun. His bright pink hair stands in the crowd, he waved his hand, he beamed towards their direction. Soobin feels like his heart is about to burst. This is the first time he met Yeonjun after the pee incident and maybe it’s because they’ve been talking a lot but Soobin feels like he yearned to meet Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! You’re here!” Huening Kai is the first to greet the pink-haired boy, “And your hair is pink! Wow!” he squeals excitedly. They exchanged a big hug, Yeonjun then looks at Huening Kai from head to toe after they detach themselves from the hug, “And you look really handsome, wow, I don’t expect our cute little Huening Kai to grow up this much.” He reaches Kai’s head to ruffles his hair. The younger laughs in delight, “But I’m still cute~”, Yeonjun pinch Kai’s cheek as he coos at the remark, “Oh yes you are~”.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is flustered when Yeonjun locks eyes with him, “Oh, Soobin!”. He could feel Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Kai all staring at him, snickering, “Oh, hi Yeonjun.” He responds awkwardly. Yeonjun just smiles and went to find himself a chair.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin could feel his head spin, he’s excited to meet Yeonjun but also shy? Embarrassed? Anxious? ‘Choi Soobin you got this, what the fuck, you’ve met him before. You talked a LOT on chat, meeting him should be fine right?’ but his heart says otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’s life?” Yeonjun asks after he found himself a chair, he rests his elbow on the table with his hands holding his chin. He smiles at Huening Kai. Oh, how Soobin wished to have Yeonjun looked at him like that too. Or maybe not, he might end up being a flustered mess if he did so. They continue to chat, Huening Kai and Yeonjun updating each other’s story.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys I’m hungry,” said Beomgyu after a while. Huening Kai who sits in across him nods, “Me too actually, should we go eat?”, Yeonjun already gets up, “Let’s go! There’s a good pizza place nearby.”, “Oh yeah I know that one!” Beomgyu excitedly gets off from his chair and lead the way, then all of them follow him and walks out from the café, chattering about the pizza place and what topping they should get to accommodate everyone’s preferences.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is aware that Yeonjun is walking beside him but too shy to start a conversation so he just tries to be cool about it and follow in the pizza discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bit quieter in real life huh?” Yeonjun suddenly asked he’s now walking close beside Soobin. His hand on his pocket. He spoke softly, just enough for Soobin to hear but not loud enough for the other to tease them about it. Soobin stares at the older for a while before mustering a response, “Eh, yeah…” he scratches the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun chuckles a little, Soobin is cute. ‘Bet he’s not aware of his blushed cheeks now…’ he thinks, to himself, “It’s nice to finally meet you properly though.” Yeonjun said, flashing Soobin a smile, which almost stopped Soobin in his track.</p><p> </p><p>The smile did something to Soobin’s heart that’s similar to a heart attack, ‘That’s love you know.’ The little voice in his head said. He smiles back, “I thought you wouldn’t come,”</p><p> </p><p>The walk didn’t take that long and now they are already in front of the pizza place, Soobin and Yeonjun stopped, waiting for Beomgyu to push the door. They’re standing face to face, and now that Soobin could see Yeonjun’s face up close, his heart does a thing again, “Well, now I’m here right?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn't know if he wants this day to go fast or slow, although he loves seeing Yeonjun real-time being with the older is not great for his heart and cheeks, because now it is burning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hellooo! Thank you for reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some explanation /?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone~ How are you? I hope all of you are doing great and not sick!! hehe</p><p>So anyway, this is Winter, the writer of this story. I want to say that... eh, I won't be continuing this story. Why?? Because I don't know how to continue it /? hahah, this story started off plotless, and well! Lesson learned! You should not make a plotless story especially if you're a moody writer hahahah. But to my surprise this story hit triple digits ;-; uwah I'm so happy huhuhu thank you very much. </p><p>Also I get quite busy lately with college and stuff, this year I'm on my 6th sem :") and things kinda get chaotic. This come to conclusion that I haTE online school :")</p><p>But I hope you look forward to my other stories because I had some in mind hehehehe~ (this time it will have plot so i can finish it :") lol)</p><p>I'm sorry for not being able to complete this story and thank you very much!!! for your support!!! eheheheh~ bye bye and see you!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>